Un refugio para animales pequeños
by Lila Negra
Summary: Aproximadamente tras el capítulo 22 de la versión animada, Levi reflexiona sobre su relación con Eren Yaeger. ONE-SHOT, Levi's POV, LevixEren. Cover por Jazmín Negro.


**Resumen** : Aproximadamente tras el capítulo 22 de la versión animada, Levi reflexiona sobre su relación con Eren Yaeger. ONE-SHOT, Levi's POV, LevixEren.

* * *

 **Un refugio para animales pequeños**

No podría decir cómo comenzó. Nunca son claros los inicios, para nadie. ¿Por qué entré al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento? ¿Cuándo me acostumbré a ver a mis compañeros morir? Ningún inicio es claro.

Pero sí recuerdo mis primeras impresiones de él. Su cuerpo débil tras los barrotes puesto en contradicción por su mirada agresiva, segura; por su voz que aún era capaz de gritar con furia. Ese cuerpo no había sido hecho para él, pensé. Un animal demasiado pequeño para tanta fuerza de voluntad. Dos animales pequeños, pensé.

No obstante, solo completé la imagen durante el juicio. Lo habíamos planeado pero mi ardor era genuino, cada golpe era espontáneo. Debía probarlo. Debía probar al mocoso. Lo habíamos planeado pero aunque pudiera él no se habría resistido: estaba dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio por entrar en el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento. Por ser parte de nosotros. Por estar conmigo. Cualquier sacrificio.

Y entonces adquirí ese otro conocimiento, entonces comprendí la otra cara de la moneda. Esa increíble fuerza de voluntad era al final un deseo de sometimiento. Someterse al bien, a la justicia. Someterse a quienes tienen razón, a quienes son valientes. A quienes son fuertes. A mí.

Eren sería capaz de exigirse al máximo, siempre. Y mantendría en alto su vano discurso sobre la libertad, sobre conocer el mundo. Pero en cada exigencia no hacía más que repetir una orden. Una orden de su padre: vengarse. Una orden de las autoridades: salvar a la humanidad. Mis órdenes: ...

Y así, así decidí crearnos un pequeño refugio. Un refugio pequeño para animales pequeños. No sé cómo fue la primera vez. Simplemente ocurría: yo le daba la orden; él me seguía.

En un principio, tan solo se trataba de repasar la limpieza de mi estudio mientras yo revisaba los mapas y los documentos. Luego, fue también mi habitación. Un momento de compañía, de calmo silencio. Más tarde, incluyó alguna conversación. Dejaba mis papeles y solo lo miraba. Él se trababa, dudaba, tartamudeaba. Yo lo impresionaba y no quería apartarse de mí. Cuando me sentaba junto a él en el suelo, tras el trabajo, él lo consideraba un privilegio. Cuando le rozaba el brazo. Cuando estábamos demasiado cerca. Cuando...

Se sonrojaba violentamente y sin embargo nunca dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a obedecerme y más: era feliz teniendo a quién obedecer por fin; mis órdenes eran su hogar.

No recuerdo, ahora, si lo besé alguna vez. Pero me gustaba, mientras entraba en él, dejar mi rostro frente al suyo y mantenerle la mirada. Una mirada fija, firme. No cerrábamos los ojos por nada, la seguridad de la orden radicaba en eso. No era un accidente ni una casualidad: estábamos allí porque queríamos, porque lo habíamos decidido. Habíamos decidido arriesgar nuestras vidas. Habíamos decidido obedecer.

Sí sé, en cambio, que me gustaba pasar mi mano por su cuerpo. Sentirlo: era mi modo de apropiarme de él. De cuidarlo. Al final, él siempre terminaba por acurrucarse contra mí. Sé que hubiera querido dormir allí, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, cubierto por mi brazo. Pero yo no se lo permitía. Él debía dormir en su cuarto, en el sótano, en ese encierro. Nuestro refugio tenía un límite: era un descanso y ningún descanso es definitivo.

Un sueño momentáneo.

Breve.

Pronto el ritmo de los acontecimientos se impuso. No había tiempo de dormir ni de comer. No había tiempo de llorar a los muertos. Se había reencontrado con sus amigos, además. Quizás, después de todo, él tenía su propio refugio, uno anterior y mucho más cálido que el mío. Lo vi alejarse.

Es imposible predecir los resultados de nuestros actos en un momento decisivo. Debemos elegir y apostarlo todo. No siempre hay una orden en la que refugiarse. A veces hay que aceptar, simplemente, que estamos solos y no hay hogar posible.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hacía años que no pasaba por aquí. No sabría si este es un regreso definitivo, pero creo que _Attack on Titan_ puede retenerme durante un tiempo.


End file.
